Such yaw-rate sensors and such methods for operating a yaw-rate sensor are generally known.
Yaw-rate sensors are discussed in the related art. For example, a yaw-rate sensor having two oscillating mass elements is discussed in publication WO 2003064975 A1. Micromechanical yaw-rate sensors for yaw rates about an axis which is parallel to the sensor plane (Z′ and yaw rate Qy) are normally designed as planarly oscillating masses or as masses performing rotational oscillations in the plane, which are subjected to a Coriolis force, which is perpendicular to the plane, when rotation occurs. This force is ascertained either via the electrostatic counterforce needed for position feedback regulation (closed-loop regulation) or measured via the change in capacitance due to the change in the distance to the substrate (open-loop operation). In addition to the target measured variable, the Coriolis force, there are other medial forces acting on the sensors that may induce a signal, such as, for example, linear accelerations and angular accelerations. The occurrence of these accelerations may result in error signals during operation. With the aid of the differential evaluation of the forces that act on two masses moving in opposite directions, a distinction may be made between the Coriolis force and the force due to linear acceleration (for example two masses oscillating toward each other or a mass performing rotational oscillations in the plane), for which the capacitance is evaluated in two oppositely situated positions.
These sensors are insensitive to the angular acceleration about the y axis and also to the angular acceleration about the z axis. Using conventional sensors, it is, however, disadvantageously impossible to differentiate between the Coriolis force and the force which arises due to the angular acceleration about the x axis. This is extremely problematic, since angular accelerations occur as interference variables.